


Nurse & Soldier: Stuck On Her

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky brings Andy home for the night and finds that he really is in love with this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Stuck On Her

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy Captain America goodness. Because who doesnt love Bucky being fluffy? I need it, okay? Based on an MCU RP.

**January 1942**

"It's not much, but it's home, " Bucky said,  leading Andy into his bedroom.

"It's cozy," she replied, looking around at his things. He didn't have much, having grown up in an orphanage. Most girls felt sorry for him and tried to baby him. She wasn't like that though. She took interest in his past but she cared only about the present, living for today and it was a nice change. Sympathy didn't make her easy for him and he loved the challenge she provided.

"It's okay then?"

"Of course," she said turning to him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It ain't exactly the Ritz," he answered with a shrug.

"As if either of us has ever been to the Ritz! Bucky, I don't care about all this. I care about you."

She slipped into his arms and pulled him down for a kiss that softened him. She had a way dispelling all of his apprehensions with the simplest touch. He sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap. He held her tight as he continued to kiss her, loving the feel of her fingers in his hair. He then turned and laid her down, moving over her. The soft sound she made encouraged him and he rolled his hips against her, his hand travelling up her thigh.

"Bucky," she breathed against his mouth. He groaned softly, trying to steal another kiss but she turned her head. "I can't. I want to but I can't. I'm sorry."

She was trembling under him and he sighed softly, kissing her temple. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

"But I do! I gave you the wrong idea by coming here!"

"No you didn't," he said gently. She was beginning to cry and he kissed away the salty tears. "I'm just stupid, okay? This is on me, Andy.You didn't do anything wrong."

"You're not stupid," she said with a pout, looking up at him.

"Yeah I am. I'm all kinds of stupid over you, doll. I'm hopelessly stuck on you."

"No fooling?"

"No fooling."

She pulled him down and kissed him again, chastely but with feeling. He moved off of her to lay beside her, pulling her close against him and nuzzling her.

"I won't look if you want to change," he said into her hair.

"I didnt bring anything," she answered, pushing herself up. "I don't care if you watch."

She undressed slowly, and he did watch. With other girls, he'd never paid attention like he was now. It had always just been a rush to get them out of their clothes. And when it was over, he dressed and left. He was transfixed now and excited even though she still wore her slip, but he had every intention of behaving himself despite the stirring in his loins. She was worth that to him. He decided to strip down as well to his undershirt and boxers since they were settling in for the night anyways. She was blushing when she returned to the bed and he wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin and only slightly embarrassed by the hardness pressed to her belly.

She fell asleep before he did and he watched her for a long time. She was a good girl, despite the fact that she could be as crass as any man when the mood stuck her. In all her softness, he was sure she could scrap as well as he could. She was tough as nails under all that femininity and he loved that about her. He knew she'd be okay while he went to war, and that was comforting to him. She'd survive on the homefront while he and Steve went overseas and when he came home, she'd be a loving wife.

He kissed her soft lips carefully, wanting to taste of their sweetness again. She stirred, making a soft sound and nuzzled into his neck. He smiled, holding her and settled as she did, falling asleep himself. 


End file.
